


Patience

by RaptureQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Relationship(s), Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptureQueen/pseuds/RaptureQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate night of play between Nagato and a female OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate timeline where Nagato didn't die and instead joined Konaha and was healthy again and whatever. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I'm not making money off of this etc etc I just like fanfic

"Please, Nagi," she begged, closing her eyes tightly.

An ominous chuckle fell from the redhead's lips and onto her lap.

Khana responded with a pathetic whine, hands twisting tighter into the sheets. "Please, please, please," she panted, "come on."

With her thighs and calves bound together and her knees stretched wide apart with a spreader bar, Khana was in no position to be making demands. Her hands were free, but she had been ordered to keep them above her head, lest she be punished.

"Oh, oh God. Nagi, please. Please, oh God." The pleas tumbled from the Kunoichi in desperation.

But Nagato was enjoying taking his time. Seated comfortably on the edge of the bed, he dragged his fingertips over the soles of Khana's exposed feet, tenderly kissed her stomach, rubbed gentle circles into her inner thighs with his thumbs, and ghosted his breath over her quivering core. He worked the girl into a frenzy, consistently denying her what she wanted most.

Nagato left faint hickies up and down Khana's thighs, pausing at his central destination to inhale deeply. Softly, he kissed the seam of her thigh and lips.

Khana could have cried.

As he pulled away, the begging started again. "No, no, no, no, no, no! You can't do this to me, please. Nagi, please, please, I'll do anything!"

"Patience," was all he would say.

A whimper escaped the young girl as liquid frustration ran down her face.

"Patience," Nagato repeated, as he reached up to gently wipe her tears.

He brushed his wet thumb over her already pert nipples, circling and tweaking before leaning in to suck the pink pebbles.

Arching her back as far off the bed as she could, Khana moaned. It wasn't relief, but it was something. Finally, it was something.

With one hand on her hip, Nagato held Khana firmly to the mattress as he continued to abuse the tender buds with his tongue. She squirmed defiantly beneath him, wanting desperately to tangle her fingers in his hair and drag that mouth down to exactly where she needed it. But she didn't dare move her hands from their instructed position above her head, as the punishment for disobeying would be even worse than this. Even though, at this moment, she couldn't imagine anything worse.

"Please, please, please, please!" Khana panted, eyes watering again. "Please, please, please. Oh, God. God, God, God, Nagato! Please!"

Grazing his teeth on a nipple, Nagato hummed, as if in thought, sending reverberations through her chest.

Khana whined, breathing heavily and squirming even harder underneath Nagato's ministrations. "Please! God! Nagato!" she cried. "Please, oh God, Nagato, please. Please just touch me! Let me come! Please, Nagato, God, please!"

The farther south the Uzumaki's lips went, the more desperate Khana became. "Oh, God! Please, please, Sir, please," she wasn't even aware of what was coming out of her mouth anymore, all of Khana's brain power was focus solely on Nagato's wandering mouth. "Oh, God. Please, Sir, let me come! Please, please, let me come. Touch me, God, Nagato, please touch me. Please, just please, Sir. Help me! Oh God, oh God please help me! Please, please, please, please," tumbled from her lips, and didn't stop.

"Patience," Nagato reminded her, giving one last kiss to her tender mound.

Khana choked on a sob as he pulled away once more, but managed to quiet herself. Eyes screwed shut, breathing heavily, she waited.

Finally, Nagato spoke. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to come!" Khana blurted immediately. "I want you to make me come!"

Even though her eyes were closed, Khana knew Nagato was grinning down at the sight before him. He placed his hand on her thigh to ground her, and pressed his thumb onto Khana's clit. Rolling it once, twice, was all it took.

Khana screamed. Her back arched, her eyes rolled into her head, her fingers nearly tore holes in the sheet. The spreader bar was the only thing keeping her legs from clamping shut on Nagato's hand, as her toes curled painfully hard.

Through her harsh orgasm, Nagato didn't let up. He rubbed his callous thumb in circles over her clit, occasionally pinching and twisting it with his forefinger.

Khana howled with pure pleasure as Nagato made sure to draw her orgasm out as long as possible, and then some.

When the waves finally stopped crashing and her body finally relaxed, Nagato let Khana rest. He set the spreader bar on the floor and carefully undid Khana's leather leg bindings. Stretching them out slowly, Nagato ran his hands over her pale legs, flush with orgasmic bliss.

She moaned softly at his massage, letting Nagato work her over with his hands once again. He rubbed the girl down from bottom to top, trailing chaste kisses over her neck.

Khana watched him through hazy, heavily lidded eyes, nearly exhausted from the hours of waiting he put her through.

Meeting her gaze, Nagato ran a strong hand from her cheek to her side, giving some lingering attention to her breasts along the way. "Think you could come again?"

"Yes," Khana said between heavy breaths. "Please. Fuck me." The time for rules now past, Khana swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, wrapped her arms around Nagato's neck and buried her hands in his hair. She pulled him in close for a soft kiss as his own hands worked to rid himself of his jeans.

Wet and relaxed from her recent rush of pleasure, Nagato easily buried himself up to the hilt in one smooth motion. Khana's surprised gasp broke their kiss, but her wide eyes slid closed in bliss once more as Nagato thrust his hips at a leisurely pace.

There was no longer a rush to finish, instead the two matched each other's slow pace, kissing and sighing as sparks of pleasure flitted through them. Wrapping one leg around his waist, Khana buried her nose in Nagato's neck, inhaling deeply and enjoying the scent of his sweat and tension. Nagato, in turn, nuzzled her ear, humming in contentment and giving little nibbles on her lobe. Khana's breath hitched as she ran her hands from Nagato's thick locks down his back, skirting her nails over the porcelain flesh, leaving only faint red lines in their wake. Nagato hissed when Khana started to clench around him. She was close, for a second time, and after being turned on for the entire time he spent teasing her, it wasn't going to take Nagato much longer.

Keeping with his slow pace, Nagi leaned to kiss Khana's collarbones. With one arm supporting himself over her, he let his hand roam over her body, once again sweeping over her tender breasts. Khana moaned, as Nagato's sweet kisses and gentle love bites worked their way up her neck. She arched her back, pushing herself into his hand.

The slight change in Khana's breathing was obvious to Nagato, and he moved her leg from around his waist to hook over his shoulder, pushing himself even deeper.

"Ah! Ah!" Khana cried, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. "Ah, Nagato!"

Her walls spasming around him was the push Nagato needed to go over the edge and he groaned, biting hard into Khana's shoulder and causing her to cry out again. Riding it out, Nagato didn't stop his slow thrusting until they were both spent, breathing hard, and Khana's whimpering moans had faded away.

They laid together, a tangle of arms and legs and sweat slicked hair and rising chests. Eventually, they would move to the tub and soak their worn out bodies in scalding water, but for now they were content to bask in the afterglow, wrapped tightly in each other's arms and their love.


End file.
